


Matchmakers Extraordinaire

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Hugo scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmakers Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about how close in ages Rose, Hugo, Louis, Dominique, Lorcan, and Lysander are, but assume it's relatively close.
> 
>  **Mandatory Prompts:** Romantic Pairing, Platonic Pairing, Genre, Dialogue, Word.   
> **Bonus Prompts:** "Merlin, you're boring.", ice, tension

Rose was in bed reading when Hugo came in. "Merlin, you're boring. In summertime, and you're reading."

Rose continued to read as if her little brother hadn't spoken.

"Don't you want to do something fun?" he wheedled.

Rose finally looked up. "What do you have in mind?"

Hugo grinned devilishly, which always made Rose nervous. "Have you noticed Louis and Lorcan gazing at each other with lovesick looks?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "How can I not notice the tension between the two of them? It's pretty pathetic that they just don't tell each other how they feel. It would save themselves a lot of trouble."

Hugo scoffed. "I can't wait to you get a crush. You'll probably be just as pathetic as them. Maybe even more so because you're a girl."

"I find myself offended by that accusation. I'm a very self-reliant female who doesn't need a male to make her happy. And if I happen to like some boy, I'll be bold and tell him I like him."

"You say that now..." he trailed off, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Hugo, what is the point of this conversation? I would like to get back to my book."

I was just thinking they might need a push in the right direction, if you know what I mean?"

"Are you proposing we play matchmaker?"

Hugo nodded, pleased with himself.

Rose thought it over. "Well, they would owe us _big_ time if we help them get together. Okay, I'm in."

After they talked it over, it was decided they'd invite Louis, Dominique, Lorcan, and Lysander over to hang out. Rose and Hugo would have preferred it just being Louis and Lorcan – it would have been so much easier to get them together – but they really couldn't invite those two without the other two. It would have looked extremely odd.

Louis and Dominique arrived first. They're greeted with hugs and kisses, at least where the females were concerned. When Lorcan and Lysander arrived, Louis and Lorcan immediately zeroed in on each other. Hugo saw it right away, and nudged his sister to show her.

Rose and Hugo watched the interaction avidly, forgetting all about their other two guests.

"Hello stranger." Lorcan said.

Louis blushed. "Hi," he whispered.

Throughout the day, Louis and Lorcan always seem to gravitate towards each other. Rose and Hugo watched them like hawks, but neither stepped up to do anything about the relationship even though it was obvious that they both wanted it.

Hugo knew it wasn't going to be as easy as he had originally thought. Louis had the genes of stubborn Weasleys and Lorcan didn't seem to have his mom's intelligence if he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

The following week, Rose and Hugo went for ice cream with Louis and Lorcan. Thankfully, Dominique had plans with a friend and Lysander hated ice cream. It's why they picked that outing and that day.

The two continued to dance around each other. Rose pulled Hugo away, hoping if they were left alone, something would happen.

She bit her bottom lip and her brow scrunched up in thought. "You know, if this doesn't work, I'm just going to tell Lorcan about Louis's feelings."

"You can't!" Hugo said aghast.

"Yes, I can," Rose argued. "Lorcan is the obvious choice. Even if Louis knew about Lorcan's feelings, he'd never do anything about it because he's so shy. When Lorcan knows about Louis's feelings, he'll do something about it. I guarantee it. I'm not patient enough to wait."

"Matchmaking is supposed to be fun, though." Hugo pouted.

Rose rolled her eyes at Hugo's childishness. "It's not fun for me, and I want results."

Well, Rose got to do it her way because even after the ice cream, the two of them were no closer to being together.

Rose took Lorcan aside one day at a family get together – Luna, and by extension, her family was considered family by the Weasley clan – and stated in no uncertain terms, "Lorcan, Louis likes you a lot, so do something about it."

Lorcan's eyes opened wide. "Really?"

Rose nodded happily, sure in her mind that Louis and Lorcan would finally get together. Instead of going to talk to Louis though, Lorcan went to sit by himself. He seemed deep in thought.

Rose was confused. The dancing around each other should have been over, but it didn't seem like it was.

The adults finally left the children to their own devices, and Rose saw Lorcan make his way over to Louis. She held her breath and leaned forward in her chair as Hugo joined her.

She wished she could hear what they were saying, but they were too far away and Rose never mastered the fine art of lip reading. Too bad she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. She knew of a spell that would have made it so she could listen in.

She got the general idea of what was said when Lorcan leaned down to deeply kiss Louis. She clapped loudly, not caring if she interrupted their first kiss. They ignored it, but they couldn't ignore the whistles and catcalls.

Louis pushed Lorcan away. His face was so red, Rose feared it would ignite. Lorcan laughed good-naturedly. He obviously didn't mind the audience.

Lorcan grinned widely. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me."

Rose nodded, but Lorcan didn't see. He was back to kissing his new boyfriend.

"Wow," Hugo breathed.

Rose knew her grin was smug, but she didn't care. "I'm good."

"Don't be so modest," Hugo said wryly.

"Hey, why be modest when I'm right. Next time we do it my way right from the beginning."

Hugo nodded. "So, is there anyone else we know that needs to be fixed up?"

Rose's eyes glinted. Oh the possibilities...


End file.
